The Broken Stalemate
by Mr. Rockefeller
Summary: LUKE SKYWALKER! Now that I've got you're attention. This story is about two force wielders that have a lightsaber duel on the planet Sarapin. It's short and sweet! Rated T: Violence


Star Wars

The Broken Stalemate

Chapter I - The Duel on Sarapin

Author's Note – Yeah, this chapter is an experimental lightsaber fight on the planet Sarapin. It says chapter one, but I'm probably not going to add to this one. I wrote this last December before I really got into writing on fanfiction, so it's not really detailed or anything good, but it is short and sweet. Enjoy the action and uh, review. Just do it.

Rated T for Violence (Read at you own risk, probably should be rated K, but whatever)

The planet of Sarapin looked a blaze of rock and fire. Jagged stones, rivers of lava, and hot environment were lively. But the dangerous terrain and harsh climate didn't keep two beings from waging their war.

Earic Starkiller raised his blue blade in a raging strike against the red electrum lightsaber of his enemy, Darth Ellasa. Her appearance was gorgeous. She was clad with a small bustier, and dark outer robes that depicted her as one of the Sith. She was a powerful and aggressive Sith marauder, engaged in a battle with a Jedi apprentice for one reason. She had killed his sister.

Jedi weren't supposed to be powered or influenced by emotion. Earic was. He had not been confronted by anyone. He chose to take a path of vengeance in a zealous attempt to destroy Darth Ellasa, for what she had done. He would show no mercy.

Upon a jettisoned rock, derived from a cliff over a long basin of lava, the battle carried on. A ship flew by in the distance, but neither paid attention. They were concentrated on the battle, the battle that would discern the fates of both. Depicting the next action to take place, manipulating the opponent into a small power struggle represented in the holding of blades.

Then, the hold broke; each warrior flew back several feet and stopped. A pause in the battle took place as each took long breathes of air. The environment was of essence in the determination of the battle. To Earic, the heat was not scorching, like that of a star. The heat bothered him strangely. He had felt as if it was some small ailment that had silently crept within him beneath the points of the battle.

Earic was clad in an apprentice's customary robes, yet, they were different than most. Different shades of color were present. More layers appeared. And none other but his traditional apprentice's ponytail was present. Yet, his appearance didn't define him right now. He was fully concentrated on fighting and killing this nemesis. From within himself, he could only sense the evil in his heart. Nothing from the outside could affect him. He was merely one being and one mind alone.

The battle continued as Darth Ellasa began to stride toward Earic. But aside, from his enemy, something else was upon him. He could feel something from within himself, as he reached out with the force. He extended his arm, and channeled waves of lightning toward his opponent.

Darth Ellasa was surprised by this particularly dark movement on a Jedi's part, and then she realized something, something that could be used toward the advantage of her side in the battle, or to the dark side of the force.

"You are strong in the dark side of the force."

"I draw my power, from the light," replied Earic.

"Then why do you persist in hunting me?" asked Ellasa.

"Justice," it was a simple reply, but a deceiving one. "You killed my sister. You killed her for protecting other people."

"Defense of the useless?" asked the Sith as she laughed a _ha_. "I would see that anyone who uses the force to undermine the abilities of the weak would be destroyed. That's what I did to your dear sister, Erikka."

"I don't care!" exclaimed Earic. He drove his saber once again toward his enemy. Ellasa, using speed and agility, began to circle, her opponent. One stab at a time, she would attempt to drive her saber at him.

Earic was almost overwhelmed. For the first time in the battle, he felt that he didn't have the upper hand. Ellasa was nefarious. She was the controller now. Pending her moves, the battle swayed. Earic was in danger. She was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, he couldn't stay anymore. He was influenced by the moment. The violence, the hatred; he lashed out. _Feel the vengeance of the Dark Side_. The words rushed through his head.

Ellasa struggled now to keep her hold on the battle as well as her red lightsaber. For only a small while longer she could take it. Finally, Earic became so infuriated. His aggression was palpable, striking harder and harder every time.

Ellasa's lightsaber finally broke, whilst the pressure of Earic's blade reached her hilt. She'd let it go, and attempted to shock him. Fathoms of force lightning had come out of her palmes. He withstood its darkness, and used the same technique on her. Deeply entangled wires of force lightning strung around eachother, meeting at no impasse. The Stalemate was broken, the deadlock free. Earic was the victor and until he could stop himself from a killing blow, he'd realized that she was subdued, on the ground, with an open palmed hand in up in front of him.

"Strike me down," she said. "Let your hate flow through you. Let it take you by storm as it did me. Let it be in you. It is your power to control, and no other's, Earic."

Earic stood angrily above his nemesis. How he loathed her. He hated her. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to destroy her.

_Everything Sith ends in destruction_.

He stood and waited. Thinking.

Ending Note – Yeah that was bad, but I wrote it eight months ago, so, you know. I cut off the end because I though of an idea. If you people want, review me and say whether Earic should kill Ellasa or spare her.


End file.
